


Ready to Rumble

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: It was almost with a sense of anticipation that Keiji listened to the rumbling. He was quite fond of watching a good thunderstorm, one of nature's finest spectacles.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ready to Rumble

Bokuto was on Keiji’s couch again, waiting for him to finish so he could drag him off home and feed him. It was what he did these days. Keiji of course insisted he had more work to do and told him to go. He never would, telling him that if he didn’t take Keiji to the diner or get him Thai he would waste away till he was no more than another set of bones.

So Bokuto waited while Keiji finished on the platform and then typed up his reports. He never minded, watching Keiji work was very high on his list of ‘favourite things to do with Keiji’, up there with kissing Keiji senseless, bickering, and watching Keiji just breathe. Breaking the laws of physics with Keiji was so high up it needed breathing apparatus and crampons.

Sometimes though he was just so tired that the sound of Keiji’s rhythmic typing soothed him off to sleep, tucked against the couch cushions which smelled of Keiji’s body wash and shampoo. Keiji smiled when that happened, knowing that he could work on, untroubled by constant reminders of the hour and Bokuto’s need for nourishment. Often the only sound he would hear would be a soft snoring if Bokuto had a cold.

This particular evening as Keiji worked Bokuto was stretched out, his shoes off, and his colourful socks resting on the arm of the couch, his face relaxed as he slept. Keiji glanced at his watch, almost nine. Just one more report to do and he would be finished.

Keiji heard a low rumble, must be a storm brewing. Keiji didn’t recall hearing a weather report but he rarely listened to news anyway so he thought nothing of it. He didn’t mind thunder; actually he quite enjoyed watching the lightning displays. If it was especially good, he sometimes ventured onto the museum roof despite the risks.

Another rumble, it seemed louder and closer this time. Keiji crossed to his window and glanced behind the blinds. No rain yet. He returned to his work.

The next rumble was closer still; in fact, it seemed to emanate from Keiji’s very room. Keiji sat still waiting for the next one in an effort to narrow down the direction. It came and he sat bolt upright his eyes fixed on his couch. Bokuto. It was Bokuto. Keiji walked across and crouched down only to be met with the sound once more. Now that he was closer, he could tell it was emanating from his infamous ‘gut’. Keiji sighed and returned to his desk to continue working. 

After ten minutes he switched off and closed his laptop down. He couldn’t work like this; it was driving him nuts. Grabbing his bag he stood beside Bokuto and shook him awake. “Come on Koutarou let’s get to that diner.”

“You finished then Keiji?” he asked, wriggling his feet back into his shoes.

“No, but I couldn’t work for the noise you were making,” he said tersely, heading out and turning to lock his office behind them.

“Sorry Keiji, was I snoring?” Bokuto apologised, ushering him out with his hand at Keiji’s back.

“No Koutarou, it was the borborygmus, it sounded like thunder rumbling in my office.

“Borbor..what Keiji?” 

“Borborygmus Koutarou, the term for the sound made as gas is pushed through the intestine by peristaltic waves.”

“You mean my stomach was growling?”

“Extremely loudly.”

Bokuto grinned. “That Keiji is because it expects regular meals and today it hasn’t been fed since breakfast.”

“Breakfast? What happened to your lunch?”

“The same as happened to your lunch. I was watching you excavate a corpse in the middle of nowhere Keiji, remember?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Koutarou I thought you’d had something later?”

“Not today, too busy, and someone had already eaten all the donuts in the car.”

Keiji had the grace to look guilty. “I’m sorry, you should have told me you hadn’t eaten when you came over. I wouldn’t have made you wait so long.”

“Never mind Keiji.” There was another loud growl from the direction of his belt buckle. “Let’s just get to the diner before my stomach gets slapped with a noise abatement order.”


End file.
